


Hey Prince Charming

by Queen_Preferences



Category: A Cinderella Story (2004)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Carter is the one texting Austin instead, F/M, Gay, M/M, Unrequited Love, online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Austin finds his Cinderella in the disguise of a Prince Charming.





	

Title: Hey Prince Charming

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: A Cinderella Story

Series: none

Pairings: Austin/Carter

Characters: Austin Ames, Carter Ferrell, and Sam Montgomery.

Summary: Austin finds his Cinderella in the disguise of a Prince Charming.

Disclaimer: A Cinderella Story is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

' _Do you think we'll ever meet?_ ' - Nomad typed.

' _We already have plenty of times._ ' - Quietgeek0010 replied back.

Austin Ames hated this, we'll he didn't hate it but strongly disliked it. He and quietgeek0010 have been talking for a few months now and he has yet to meet the person. He never thought he would meet someone, well talked to so mone who understands him do well. Now, he couldn't imagine not meeting quietgeek0010 but the other still refuses to tell they're secret identify.

' _You know me since day one. Why not return the favor?_ ' - Nomad

' _You know me well technically. We've had classes together since we were ten. I remember you back when you were scared of ducks._ ' -Quietgeek0010

 _'I wasn't scared of them. I just wasn't interested in being friends with ducks._ ' - Nomad replied back quickly.

' _Lol are you sure because I remember you screaming like a little girl._ ' - Quietgeek0010

' _Shut up._ ' - Nomad

' _Stop changing the subject. Why wouldn't you tell me who you are? Why are you scared?'_ \- Nomad

Quietgeek0010 has received your message. Austin sighed as he read the thing over and over again. Five minutes went by before Quietgeek0010 started typing.

 _'I'm not who your hoping I am. I'm not some beautiful girl with blond hair who needs her Prince Charming to save her._ ' - Quietgeek0010

' _Everyone's beautiful in they're own way beside I'm blond enough for us. Beside maybe I'm a handsome Prince Charming that needs his Cinderella to save him._ ' - Nomad

' _What if I'm the Prince Charming who needs his own Prince Charming?_ ' - Quietgeek0010

Austin stopped typing as together as he leaned back in his chair rereading the sentence before him. Quietgeek0010, Austin know knew the person he shared so much with wasn't who he thought. Honesty Austin felt like it was Sam Montgomery, the quiet blond girl in his class. Sam was always staring at him with those big eyes like she was waiting for him to save her.

Now he knew it wasn't her. His princess was a prince instead and he didn't know how he felt about it. Could he be with a boy that was the main issue. Could he be with the one person who supported him through everything, held all his baggage and accepted every emotion.

Yes he could boy or girl, Quietgeek0010 was the one for him.

' _Good because princess never help out with the rescuing._ ' - Nomad

' _Austin do you understand what I just told you._ ' -Quietgeek0010

' _I do and I don't care. Now, can I meet my Prince Charming because I rather ask face to face if you would like to go to homecoming with me.'_ \- Nomad

 _'Look up.'_ Quietgeek0010 has logged out.

Austin shot upwards only to have the bell ring and everyone in the computer room rush out. Sighing Austin dropped back down into his seat, he couldn't believe he missed his chance.

"I thought you wanted to ask me to homecoming."

Glancing up Austin stared at the boy in front of him, Carter Ferrell.

"Quietgeek0010?"

"Hey Nomad."


End file.
